Told Ya So
by hiddengrotto14
Summary: Just what I think Alan's, Ellie's, and Ian's reaction to the JW incident would be. Rated T for like 1 swear word... :P


"Are you seeing this...?" Alan said into the phone. He sat on his couch, his eyes glued to the screen.

"The dinosaur theme park, Jurassic World, has been thrown into turmoil." The news lady said. Her eyes were level with the camera and her hands were folded out infront of her. "Witnesses of the event claim the park's rides and attractions were shut down first. After that, a swarm of dinosaurs came flying in and attacked them."

"Pterasaurs, they mean." Ellie's voice came through the cellphone.

"Here you can see one person capturing the event before being attacked by one of the beasts. We warn you, this may be disturbing for younger viewers."

Running... Screaming... People were darting everywhere and Pteranodons grabbed at them and pinned people to the ground. Smaller flying reptiles darted amongst them, snapping and biting and squawking at people like untrained terriers.

"My god..." Alan and Ellie said in unison.

One of the Pteranodons managed to lift a woman of her feet and carry her away. It dropped her in a large pool, and Alan couldn't remember what exactly the park housed in there. But he sure as hell didn't want the woman to find out.

"Hey, hey! Hey!" The man recording shouted as one of the smaller pterasaurs snapped at his feet.

"Alan, what is that? Were they there when you were on Sorna...?" Ellie asked.

"No... Only the Pteranodon... I think they're Dimorphodon. But these ones are extremely aggressive and seem to be suffering from a great deal of genetic tampering."

Alan turned back to the screen and heard Ellie gasp when the man began to scream.

The Dimorphodon was now latched on to his hand, digging its sharp needle teeth down into the flesh. Blood oozed out of the punctures and stained the man's white shorts. He slammed the Dimorphodon into a soda machine and kicked it before running away. He only stopped when the Mosasaurus ambushed a Pteranodon from below the water. It launched up and snapped its jaws shut. "Holy SHIT!".

"I can't believe this. How could this happen again?!" Ellie said. "We were lucky, Alan! We could have died back at Jurassic Park. We should have died!"

"I know Ellie..."

"But when I heard Jurassic World was opening I thought... Something like this couldn't happen ever again... He was right again."

"I know..." Alan said, trying to sound comforting. He sighed when he heard the crack in her voice.

"I mean... No, no... I'm fine Sweetie, just fine..." Ellie said. Alan was about to ask her what she meant, but he concluded she must be talking to her son.

"You can see more of this video on our station's website. This has been the 12 o'clock News on channel 37. I'm your news lady, Atlanta Cruz[1]. Have a good day."

As the news went off, one of the many talkshows came on. Alan sighed again and ran and rubbed his temples. "Have you heard from Ian?"

"No, not yet... Do you think he's seen it yet?"

"I bet my ass he has." Alan rolled his eyes. He gave a small smile when he heard Ellie chuckle.

"Huh? What is this?" Ellie asked, talking to her son again. "Okay Alan, my son just showed me something on the Jurassic World website."

"Don't tell me they had raptors!"

"Well, no they did. But I'm not sure it was the raptors that caused this."

"Was it the Tyrannosaurus?"

"No, I think she's done wrecking havoc at the age she's at."

"What is it?" Alan pressed, giving only a hint of impatience to his voice for being left in the dark.

"Have...have you ever heard of the Indominus rex...?"

"The Indominus-? What? I've never heard of anything like that. What is it? A tyrannosaurid? No, they'd never give another tyrannosaur "rex" for a species name..."

"No it's not a tyra-..."

"Maybe an allosaurid? Or a carcharadontosaurid? A dromaeosaur...?"

"Alan."

"Yes...?"

"It's not a dinosaur...or a real one at least... It's a hybrid."

"A what?"

"A hy-."

"No... I heard you." Alan felt his grip tighten on the phone. He wasn't sure what to feel. He glanced at the raptor claw, mounted on his mantle piece. Next to it was the resonating chamber of a Velociraptor.

"Do you want to know what it's made of? Charlie[2], can you make the text a little bigger?"

"I'm listening." Alan pressed his ear to the phone, as if it would make Ellie any clearer.

"It says Majungasaurus... Carnotaurus... Rugops... Giganotosaurus...and I think it's kind of implying it has T. rex in its DNA."

"It sounds like a monster..."

"Aren't all the dinosaurs in that park monsters?" Ellie asked. Alan grunted in agreement.

"What does she look like?"

"Well, Alan... To tell you the truth, I can't really tell. They only have silhouttes of the Indominus. But they say she's almost as big as the Tyrannosaurs, she has teeth that replace each other like a shark, she has horns from the abelisaurs in her like the Carno, Majunga, and Rugops, and..." Ellie paused.

"Ellie?"

"Charlie, can you get me a close up of that picture right there. Yeah, the blue icon..."

"Ellie...?"

"Alan...this thing has hands."

"What?"

"Hands, Alan! IT. HAS. HANDS."

"You do to, Mom. Just so you know." Alan heard Charlie say, and he couldn't help but smirk at that.

"What do you mean by hands? Explain a bit more."

"I just read you all the dinosaurs it has on the description. Rugops, Carnotaurus, Tyrannosaurus, Majungasaurus, and Giganotosaurus."

"Yeah...?"

"Which one of those has hands?"

"Well...Giganotosaurus has more mobile hands then the others..."

"Alan, you need to see this for yourself."

"I'll get my laptop..." Alan got out his laptop and quickly found the website for the prehistoric resort. He gave a snort when a notice came up. "Excuse our mess. We're experiencing some dino-sized technical issues. Everything is under control." He looked at the park capacity. 0%. He shook his head and looked for the Indominus rex. When he found it he was a bit shocked. This thing had hands! And not like a Giganotosaurus. The fingers were long and boney, perfect for grabbing and manipulating objects. Just like a raptor... But what really caught him off guard was the creature seemed to have a thumb. It only had four fingers, like an American cartoon character, but it still had a thumb. Maybe that was just an extra digit it got from one of the other dinosaurs in its makeup. Did they still use frog DNA? Alan wondered. Who knew for sure what was in this thing. He looked at the picture of the front of the Indominus' snout. Its teeth seeming to simply jut out of its lip instead of its gums.

"Alan? You still there?"

"Yeah. They really went too far with this one. Do you think it's what caused this?"

"Breaking News!" The TV blared. "We have more info on the chaos at Jurassic World."

"Well, we're about to find out." Ellie whispered.

"Hi, I'm Atlanta Cruz with channel 37 News. The details of the incident at Jurassic World have become a bit clearer. A reliable source has revealed that the sky dinosaurs attacked after two breaches in the creatures' aviary. There was only one reported fatality, Zara Young who was unfortunantly and possibly unintentionally eaten by the park's Mosasaurus. One was caused by a helicopter crash, killing ACU soldiers Dylan Griffin and Cameron Black. The helicopter crash also killed the owner of Jurassic World, Simon Masrani, who was piloting the chopper. The other breach was caused by an escaped dinosaur, the Indominus rex. The dinosaur, which is claimed to be a hybrid, broke into the glass dome trying to escape the bullets of the helicopter.

"The hybrid, which is said to be part T. rex and a handful other large meat eaters, had gone on a rampage after escaping its enclosure. It killed several other ACU soldiers and even slaughtered an entire herd of Apatosaurus, a type of peaceful planteating dinosaur with a long neck. Sources say it was defeated by the combined efforts of a Tyrannosaurus and a Velociraptor, and was drowned by the park's Mosasaurus, a type of large water dinosaur."

"Water dinosaur my behind..." Grant muttered.

"Tommorow, we will be interviewing the two brother's Zach and Gray Mitchell, who survived two attacks by the Indominus. As well as Owen Grady, a Velociraptor trainer and Claire Dearing, an operations manager at the park. We will also be talking to my mother, Nima Cruz who survived the ruins of the first Jurassic Park back in 1993. To see the battle caught by security cameras of the T. rex and the Indominus, go to our station's website. I'm Atlanta Cruz, and have a good day."

"Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll ask us for an interview?"

"I dunno, Alan... No, it would not be good for your mother to be on TV. It would get pretty annoying at your school with everyone asking how your mom survived on an island full of dinosaurs."

"Fine..." Charlie said, loud enough for Alan to hear. "Hi, Mr. Dinosaur Man!"

Alan couldn't help but smile and laugh. This kid had basically helped save his life when he was only a toddler. "Hi Charlie. Do you mind looking up that dinosaur fight for your mother and I?"

"I'm on it!"

"Thank you." Alan looked at his phone when it gave a beep. Someone was calling him. "I've got to go Ellie, I'm getting another call."

"Talk to you later, Dr. Grant."

"Talk to you later, Dr. Sattler." Alan ended the call with her and looked at the number on his phone. He knew the number.

"Hello?" Alan answered.

"Uh, Dr. Grant?" Ian's voice came through.

"Hello, Ian... I guess you were right when you said Jurassic World would fail in that book of yours. I guess you could say, chaos theory at its finest?" Alan said with a touch of dryness.

"Yeah, just as I predicted. I guess you could say, it's a "told ya so" moment?"

"You know Ian, sometimes I wish you were always wrong about things like this..." Alan sighed.

"Yeah," Ian's voice gave a note of seriousness. "So do I..."

* * *

[1] - Does anyone kinda remember who Atlanta Cruz is?

[2] - So Ellie's son is named Charlie? Who knew? Which came first? The toddler or the man eating beast? Probably the toddler...


End file.
